


A First Time For Everything

by LGJA12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGJA12/pseuds/LGJA12
Summary: After rescuing Castiel from a bunch of vampires, Dean and Castiel find themselves angry at each other. But, with Sam not wanting to deal with either of them, it's up to them to fix their situation.





	

"What the Hell did you think you were doing, Dean?" Castiel exasperated, slamming his car door shut as he hopped out of the passenger seat. His tan trench coat floated behind him as the cold wind pushed against his body.

"I saved your goddamn life, you should be thanking me," Dean replied easily, closing his car door not as hard as Castiel had, but hard enough for him to pat the Impala's hood and whisper his apologies to Baby.

"I had it handled, Dean. You were almost killed in the process of your 'heroic act'." Castiel used his hands to mime quotation marks as he glared at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "By the looks of it, you didn't have it handled at all."

Dean wasn't really in the mood to argue with his best friend over something stupid, so he shoved his car keys into his front pocket before making his way to reception within the front of the motel they had parked at. When Castiel had been kidnapped by the vampires, he had all but rushed over, not giving a thought to Sam who he had left behind in a café. So, Sam had found his way to this motel, booking enough rooms for the three of them because he was smart enough to know that Dean and Castiel would need to rest, especially with Castiel still getting used to being a new human.

Castiel huffed from behind him as Dean asked the young receptionist about a tall man, with dark hair and slightly resembling a moose. Soon enough, he was being told that Sam had booked two rooms, one for himself and the other for Dean and Castiel. Not in the mood to argue with the receptionist that he wanted his own room, Dean took the keys for room 35 before heading out back to the car and grabbing their supplies from the boot.

After dropping their stuff in their hotel room, Dean and Castiel walked to room 39 where Sam was situated.

"Why the Hell are you making me share a room with Cas?" Dean asked as he barged into the room after Sam had opened the door. Castiel followed behind him except at a much slower pace.

"I take it the vampire thing went well," Sam said, shutting the door behind them and locking it before sitting on his bed while Castiel and Dean looked down at him, a very rare thing for the both of them.

"Yeah, it was just dandy. I had to take care of all of them because apparently Cas doesn't know how to chop off a vampire's head," Dean answered, throwing his arms around that showcased how annoyed he was at Castiel.

"I was tied up Dean, I don't have my angel powers so I can't just simply escape from the bonds that held me," Castiel informed him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "So you should be glad that I risked my life for you, Cas, or you'd still be there, probably dead or turned by now."

"There was still no point of almost dying for me, Dean," Castiel said, his voice amplifying a bit louder than necessary.

Sick of watching them fight, Sam stood up between them, telling them to stop. When they both shut their mouths, deciding that glaring at each other would be good enough, Sam continued, "Look, how about both of you go to your room and just figure yourselves out, okay? I don't want to deal with you two being angry in my room."

Dean turned his glare to Sam. "Speaking of rooms, what made you think it was a good idea to plot me in a room with Cas?"

"Because I knew you two would be arguing when you got here, so I decided instead of having to deal with being the third wheel to your silent treatment tomorrow, you were going to resolve this issue tonight," Sam answered.

Dean sighed, rubbing the crease between his brows from all his pent up frustration. "Fine. Come on, Cas. Let's go yell this out in our room."

Grabbing Castiel by the shoulder, he led him out of Sam's room and back down to theirs. Sitting across from each other on Dean's bed, Dean and Castiel were just glaring at each other, not knowing how to go about their annoyance at each other. Usually, things would resolve within the next week because they would move on and decide they couldn't live without each other's company. They never really had talked it out before.

"I didn't need saving back there, Dean," Castiel broke the tension.

"Yes, you did! You were tied up, and you've only been human for two weeks now, you wouldn't have known how to escape those bonds without using your angel powers," Dean argued.

"I would've been just fine," Castiel reassured, trying to keep his voice calm and not yell in case it disturbed the people in the rooms beside theirs.

"Cas, I don't get why you're so angry at me for saving you! I risked my life for you, and I saved you, we should just move on," Dean huffed annoyingly, massaging his temples and resting his elbows on his knees from where they were crossed.

"Because I didn't want you getting hurt for me, Dean," Castiel replied.

"It would've been worth it, Cas. You're my best friend, I'd risk my life any day for you."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Dean raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Why would you risk your life for me?"

"Because you're my best friend?"

"Is that all?"

Dean shrugged. "What else do you want me to say, Cas? I love you? Because you already know I do."

Castiel nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips. He looked down at his hands, a dark blush rising up on his cheeks as he replied, "I love you too, Dean."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Castiel peered up to find Dean's face right in front of his. "That's why I came after you, Cas. Because I love you, and I couldn't lose you. Not now, not ever."

Castiel felt a sheepish grin on his face as Dean tightened his grip on Castiel's shoulder to bring him forward into a hug. With no hesitation whatsoever, Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean's midsection with a tight grip and Dean encircled Castiel's shoulders with his own arms. Castiel could feel Dean's heart as he rested his head on Dean's chest. It was at a steady pace, probably for the first time all day since fighting the vampires, and being angry at Castiel.

Pulling back to look at Dean's face, keeping his arms around his midsection, Castiel said, "That's why I didn't want you risking your life for me. Because I love you, and I didn't want you getting hurt. I hate when you get hurt."

Dean smiled, before dropping it when his eyes roamed over Castiel's face. Taking in the slight lines that came with old age, his bright eyes and the slightly chapped pink lips. Although Dean knew that this wasn't Castiel's true being, he loved every part of it because it was still him, perfect as ever.

Castiel's eyes dropped to look at Dean's lips, where a tongue slipped out to swipe across his bottom lip. His eyes looked back up into Dean's, and seeing that Dean's eyes were trained on his own lips, Castiel decided enough was enough, it was time to be brave as he leaned forward, moving closer and closer to Dean's face.

With an inch away from one of Castiel's desires, he stopped, hoping Dean would lean forward and fix the gap between them. He wanted Dean to want this, he couldn't go around kissing Dean if Dean didn't want this. When it felt like hours had passed, or probably just mere seconds, Dean broke the space between them, fitting his lips onto Castiel's.

The kiss was short lived, just a few seconds, but the exhilarating feeling that rushed through the both of them kept them wanting more. Moving their bodies closer, they planted their lips closer together again and found their hands roaming all over each other's bodies. It was like Castiel couldn't get enough from the feeling of Dean, so he found his hands freely running underneath Dean's shirt. A moan emitted into Castiel's mouth from Dean and Castiel couldn't help but think I caused that, I made him moan, all me. 

Pushing Dean down so that Castiel was on top of him, their limbs still entangled within one another's, Castiel found their kiss becoming much more passionate and hot as their tongues slipped into each other's mouth. Watching humans do this for millions of years, he'd always thought that it looked all a little queasy, but, now, experiencing it first hand with Dean, he knew that it in fact felt amazing and hot and pleasurable in a way he had never felt.

As their crotches rubbed against each other's, Castiel had to break away from the kiss to let out a low moan. He knew what this feeling was, but it was all so new and he didn't know how it could feel so good.

"You okay?" Dean asked, his hands working up his chest, undoing all his buttons and his hands flying over the skin now on show.

"Yeah, I've just never done this before," Castiel said, leaning down and pecking Dean's lips quickly as Dean removed his trench coat and blouse, leaving him shirtless above the still fully clothed Dean.

"I sort of guessed that," Dean said, "If it makes you feel any better, I've never done this with a guy before."

"I'm not a male, Dean, I could've just as easily chosen a female vessel because Angels are genderless," Castiel explained.

Dean chuckled under his breath. "We'll just take this slow, Cas. We're both inexperienced with having sex with male vessels."

Castiel nodded, swooping back down to capture Dean's mouth with his own, the feeling causing a roar of emotion in his stomach that caused his hands to start ridding Dean of his unnecessary clothing. When Dean's upper body was finally bare and he sat up to undo Dean's jeans, he found he couldn't shift them off of Dean's legs because his boots were still tied onto his feet.

Sighing, Castiel worked off Dean's shoes, before finally being able to pull off his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers.

"Are those Batman boxers?" Castiel asked, his fingers running over the waistband of them, causing Dean's breath to hitch because he was so damn close to his extremely obvious boner.

"Shut up and kiss me," Dean instructed almost breathlessly, pulling Castiel down by his neck so their mouths were trapped again in a wet kiss. Castiel didn't care how much spit there was or how their teeth clashed together, it was still perfect because it was Dean.

Feeling Dean's hands move down his body, Castiel's pants and shoes were soon removed, leaving them both just in their boxers, clothed boners rubbing against each other's and their mouth pushing roughly against the other's. Castiel's fingers were splayed through Dean's short hair, gripping tightly and pulling in ways that caused excited moans to emit from Dean.

"I want you to fuck me." Dean's eyes opened to look up at Castiel.

"You don't have any lube," Castiel pointed out. "I know enough about gay sex to know that lube is very important."

"Just use your spit then," Dean replied, his voice catching when he rolled his hips up to meet Castiel's. "I just want you inside of me."

Castiel leaned down, kissing Dean's open mouth before leaning away. "Not just yet. How about we do that when we're a little more experienced with each other's bodies?"

Dean shifted slightly out of his horny daze. "Then what do you want us to do? Our boners can't just fix themselves."

"How about I eat you out or give you a blowjob or something?" A lot of people, including Dean himself, thought Castiel wouldn't have known what either of those things were. But, Castiel had seen enough from watching over in the Heaven's on all the humans to know literally everything there was to know about sex.

"Eat me out, huh? I think a blowjob would be fine now, you can eat my asshole out some other time," Dean said, smiling slightly at Castiel's deep sexed-up voice.

"Okay," Castiel breathed out, lowering his face back down on top of Dean's, their lips meeting with such a passion and love, that Castiel found it hard for himself to move away from them. But, he eventually did, slowly kissing down Dean's jaw and neck and across his collarbones. He didn't suck hard enough to leave marks, knowing that Dean probably didn't want to explain those to Sam later.

Moving his body down, Castiel found himself eye level with Dean's left nipple and he couldn't help himself as he sucked that nipple into his mouth, nipping it lightly between his teeth and making Dean's back arch up with a loud moan escaping his mouth.

"Fuck... Cas." Dean's hands ran through Castiel's hair, gripping tightly at his dark locks as he bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. And Castiel couldn't have that, because those sounds were hot and made everything so much more pleasurable. Moving his hand over, he rubbed Dean's other nipple between his fingers, feeling it grow erect.

Flicking his tongue out, he swirled it around Dean's nipple, loving the taste of Dean on his tongue and loving the way Dean's moans couldn't be held back anymore and he was freely crying out from the pleasure that Castiel was causing.

Finally kissing his way past Dean's nipple, he moved down closer to his crotch area. Looking up at Dean to ask for permission, he saw Dean's blitzed out expression and he knew that Dean was close. Slipping his fingers underneath Dean's waistband and ignoring the Bat symbol on it, he started to move the boxers down and off of his legs, taking in the sight of Dean's dick on full show.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Castiel wrapped his left hand at the bottom of Dean's dick while his mouth started going down on the top half. He had a gag reflex, but he knew in time he would be able to take all 7 inches of Dean.

The taste of Dean filled his mouth as he sucked at the head, his tongue slipping back and forth over Dean's tip, causing the loud moans that now filled their motel room. Going as far down as he could before gagging, he moved back up, playing with Dean's dick as he sucked, and nipped, and pumped. Pulling off to spit into his left palm so he could pump the bottom half of Dean's dick better, he then found himself just licking the frenulum, the ridge on the underside of his dick where it met his head. Based on the sounds growing louder and louder from Dean's mouth, Castiel knew he was doing well for a first time.

Shifting his right hand down to Dean's balls, he lightly rubbed his fingertips over them, feeling them seize up from all the pleasure. He knew that within the next minute, Dean was going to come and he wanted to see Dean's face when that happened.

"Argh, Cas ... I - I'm close!" Dean cried out, gripping the bed sheets tighter and shifting his hips up, causing Castiel to choke which made everything so much better for Dean, hearing that small gag and before he knew it, he was coming.

Castiel pulled off, not prepared to swallow Dean's come. He still slid his palm up and down Dean's dick to help him through his orgasm, but his eyes were focused on Dean's expression. His eyes half lidded and his mouth falling open with a loud noise. His back was arched and his head tilted back against the pillows below his neck. Before Castiel could stop, he found his hand drifting to his own dick and pumping off from Dean's expression, because holy fuck, that was hot.

Orgasming together, their come mixing together against Dean's lower stomach, made everything perfect and dizzying because that was the best goddamn orgasm Dean had ever had and that was the very first Castiel had ever had. 

And after they had finally cleaned themselves off and their limbs were entangled again with Castiel's head against Dean's chest, he couldn't helped but breathe out the three words that had made all this possible.

"I love you."


End file.
